The Past
by Lord of the dark Fluffiness
Summary: If we know we can't escape then why try? This story ends in a whimper not a bang. .


The Past . . . .

I got the idea for this fan fic. From a poem I wrote called 'The Past'. I'll put it at the end of the Fic.

"Koenma, Why are you so upset when all I need to do is stop who ever this demon is because I am the great Kazuma Kuwabara and I triumph over all" Kuwabara stated.

Koenma was just sending them on a mission to stop whoever was causing massive emotion levels to rise and fall.

"Fool" Hiei mumbled.

"Isn't it just some stupid demon with some stupid power?" Yusuke asked Koenma.

"Yes Yusuke bu-" Koenma started but was cut off by Yusuke.

"OK nothing to worry about then." Yusuke said.

"Yes **but **he has unleashed a bomb called a N.E bomb it destroys whatever the present time is when it goes off and brings the first 5 people around to 10 years in their past and erases their memory of the future." Koenma said.

"So in other words they repeat and relive what they had already done and it will keep repeating over and over and over again." Kurama asked as more of a statement then a question.

"Exactly, I want you guys to defuse it and then get yourselves out of there within 10 minutes of defusing it, got it?" Koenma added to his last statement.

"Why?" Hiei asked talking for the first time.

"Just do it" Koenma snapped and then zoned out of the conversation looking at the ceiling. Everyone gave him strange looks. Then they left.

"I think he's hiding something from us" Hiei said talking to Kurama on the way to his house.

"He was acting strangely" Kurama commented.

"I think he knows but won't tell Urameshi and Kuwabara that he's condemning us to be damned." Hiei stated. Kurama sighed.

"But if we get 200 miles away within the time limit then we should we fine." Kurama said trying to raise hope. Hiei glared.

"You and I both know that only me and Yoko can run that fast and that would mean leaving the other two detectives behind." Hiei said.

"Your right it's hopeless" Kurama said.

"We wouldn't leave Yusuke and Kuwabara behind." Kurama added.

THE NEXT DAY:

"So we're off to see the terrorist of Makai" Yusuke mumbled to himself. Looking for any one or thing suspicious.

"Hello so you have finally come to stop my bomb. . . . . well you can't…… HAHAHAHAHAHA **cough** H-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHA. ." Said a demon wearing a purple kimono with gold flowers and gold thread lining it and obviously it was a female.

"Huh?" Said Kuwabara very confused by the female demon.

"I thought…I didn't know…the demon was a girl." Kuwabara stated more to himself than to any one else. She then threw her hands up.

"MUWAHAHAHAHA YOU FOOL YOU UNDERESTIMATE ME THE SKY IS TURNING PURPLE WITH YELLOW HIPPOS AND GREEN SPIRIT DETECTIVES THAT HAVE RED STRIPES AND NOW MY BOMB WITH BE DEFUSED BUT NOT DESTOYED MUWAHAHAHAA oh and my name is Hitori" Hitori said. The spirit detectives stared they had met some screwed up demons but this one definitely was mentally unstable and acted like it too.

"ok….now where's that bomb" Kurama asked her. Supposing she was mentally unstable and would probably tell him where the bomb was since she said it was going to be defused.

"Um…in there" Hitori said pointing towards a cave right behind her that they hadn't noticed while she was putting on her little show.

The detectives walked towards it and walked in and guess what?….found the bomb…oh whoo hoo….Kurama went to work defusing it and succeeded within 5 minutes and now for the escaping and leaving.

"What's the point?" Hiei said suddenly while they were walking out of the cave. Everyone turned to him.

"Hiei…" Kurama said looking at the little fire demon. Hiei turned away.

"We're just going to die any ways," Hiei mumbled just loud enough to where everyone could hear him. Yusuke and Kuwabara turned to Kurama.

"Is this true, Kurama" Asked Yusuke. Kurama looked towards the ground.

"Yes…" Kurama said.

"The bomb sends out radioactive waves that cause the eruption and what the emotions were relying on to remain stable. Now that we have defused it, it will send out a different kind of wave and that's what will cause the time rip." Hiei said in a matter-of-fact way.

"So we just wait to die?" Yusuke said.

"You won't die remember just go back in time" Kuwabara said.

"Whatever" Yusuke said.

"Don't look" Hiei said.

"What?" Yusuke asked.

"They say it's a black light that comes toward you at a fast pace and it makes you feel fear, regret, and remember all the bad memories you've ever had and relive them as long as they have happened in the last 5 years…we wouldn't have met yet.." Hiei replied looking at the ground.

"Its time to confess feelings toward each other" Kurama said.

"I'll start I don't regret meeting any of you and I like to think of all of you as my friends and I had a lot of fun spending my time with you guys and laughing and crying and arguing." Yusuke said.

"I have the exact same thing as Yusuke to say. . . . and Hiei you really aren't a shrimp your stronger than any demon I've ever met" Kuwabara said surprising Hiei with his last statement.

"It is the same with me and Kuwabara you aren't as stupid as you let on and that's not an insult and Yusuke your stronger than I expected you to ever become and Hiei, my dear friend you are as close to me as a brother I will never forget you." Kurama said.

"And I..I-" Hiei started but got cut off by Yusuke yelling.

"Look!" He screamed.

"No don't, look away" Kurama said. They all looked away and covered their heads. They got a floating feeling and then he stood up and looked around.

"Mommy!" Young Yusuke exclaimed running towards his mother. And the six-year-old became the young spirit detective we all know to repeat his mistakes and repeat and on and on and on. Koenma never forgave himself. Koenma sat in office and mumbled to himself. "I never told them. . . N.E it stands for. . . no escape"

And that's then end…

Here's my little poem:

The Past 

**Jagged Silver**

**Pointed tips**

**People bleeding**

**Hearts ripping**

**Tears falling**

**People screaming**

**Blood rushing**

**I'm running**

**Pasts erased**

**Scars remind me**

**Of the pain**

**I can't erase them**

**Though I try**

**They'll remain**

**Until I die. . .**


End file.
